CLOSE, too much CLOSE
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: One-shot, lemon, Ichiruki, AU en respuesta al reto de Rukia's Love en el foro Stop Rain de foroactivo. Summary: a Rukia le está yendo mal en inglés, por lo que sus padres deciden contratar a un tutor. Pupila y maestro, ¿Cuándo pasan a estar muy CLOSE?


**Bueno, este fic es para Rukia's Love~ en respuesta a su reto que pedía:**

**- One Shot IchiRuki 3**  
**- Debe ser lemon**  
**- AU**

**Así que a las que van a leer esto, ya saben, es LEMON =)**

**Ichigo, Rukia y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nu****evo kami-sama), la trama es mía, y ellos deberían ser míos! o de ela-sama o de cualquiera de las Ichirukistas que sabemos que el amor empieza con los golpes XD y que sabemos que naranja con naranja (Ichihime) NO VA! ò_ó**

**

* * *

**

**CLOSE, too much CLOSE****…  
by Hana Hime**

-Rukia… Rukiiaa…-jadeaba el muchacho deslizando su mano por su miembro erecto. Su cuerpo se encontraba encogido sobre las sábanas de su cama, mientras diminutas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel.  
Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, puesto que no había hecho algo como esto desde que tenía 15 años, pero ella… ella lo llevaba al límite.

-Ichigoo… ahhmm… sensei!-gimió la menuda muchacha mordiéndose los labios para no delatarse. Protegida por sus sábanas, la joven acariciaba su intimidad con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba sus pequeños e intactos senos. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tocarse como sabía que lo hacían muchas de sus compañeras, pero todo había cambiado desde hacía tres meses.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¿Un tutor?-chilló una menuda joven. Sus ya de por si grandes ojos violetas estaban fuera de sus órbitas y su boca formaba una perfecta letra "o"- pero… pero… ¡oka-san! ¡No necesito un tutor!-protestó mirando con ojos de conejito a su madre.

-Eso no es lo que me indica tu boletín Rukia…-contestó su madre Hisana con una sonrisita mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal una pequeña libretita rosa.

-¿De dónde la sac…?-jadeó su hija sonrojándose rápidamente.

-Ahhh… Dios libre al mundo del poder omnipresente de las madres…-respondió una voz interrumpiéndolas.

-Otou-san…-lloriqueó Rukia mirando a su papá en busca de una ayuda.

-Oh no, a mí ni me mires Kia-chan…-respondió su padre, Byakuya, mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición- sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado… pero en este caso-se interrumpió para señalar la libretita rosa- todas las pruebas están en tu contra…

-Pero… otou-san…-trató nuevamente la muchacha, llevando los ojitos de conejo a su máximo nivel.

-Ah ah Rukia Kuchiki, ese recurso no te servirá esta vez- la cortó su madre- el tutor viene mañana y no hay más que decir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Estúpida libreta escolar, estúpido inglés, estúpido tutor…-refunfuñaba Rukia sentada frente a su escritorio, golpeando incansablemente su lapicera contra la superficie de madera. No le gustaba la materia para nada y mucho menos le gustaba luego de que su profesor la avergonzara en público.

Ella no había estado hablando, había sido la estúpida de Orihime que baboseándose por el idiota de Uryû había largado un –gaaah- que todo el mundo escuchó. Pero claro, como el estúpido viejo reprimido del profesor la tenía entre ceja y ceja, toda la culpa fue a caer sobre ella y sobre su concepto en clase.- sólo por un punto…-refunfuñó recordando el número 5 escrito en rojo en su libreta.

Ichigo estaba un poco nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a dar clases a un niño luego de terminar la carrera y estaba empezando a temblar de la emoción. La docencia era su vida y, a pesar de que pudieran llamarlo idealista, el realmente creía que los niños eran el futuro.  
Luego de tocar timbre, lo recibió una hermosa pareja, ambos igualmente morenos y pálidos. Con una amena sonrisa de la mujer y una mirada un tanto reprobatoria del hombre, lo invitaron a subir las escaleras para que se encontrara con su retoño.

-Qué calor de mierda…-murmuró Rukia mientras apoyaba sus piernas, un tanto separadas, y cubiertas apenas con la falda gris del uniforme, sobre el escritorio y se mecía sobre la silla.

Ichigo entró en la habitación y casi cae de bruces al ver al "retoño". _Mierda._ Con todos los nervios no había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que su estudiante fuera una adolescente. _Y con no muchas ganas de cooperar._ Pensó al ver la mueca que ponía la muchacha al verle entrar.

-Así que… TÚ eres mi tutor…-gruñó la muchacha viéndolo de arriba abajo, no luciendo muy complacida.

El muchacho sintió que la seguridad de sus 24 años se iba por el caño al sentir la mirada pesada de esa niña sobre su persona. Era sabido que iba a reaccionar así siendo él un novato, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Él había venido a enseñar y eso haría.

-Si, así es. Ichigo Kurosaki, mucha gusto.-se presentó el muchacho extendiendo su mano.

Rukia miró al muchacho y miró su mano durante unos segundos. _No parece muy de confianza que digamos… es MUY joven… ¿Sabrá algo?_ Suspirando, la joven decidió darle una oportunidad. Una muy pequeñita.

-Rukia, y eso lo veremos con el pasar de las clases…-retrucó ella provocándolo.

-Bueno… si… es cierto…-susurró Ichigo un tanto incómodo. Era un reto bastante grande para su primera vez, podría el destino haber sido un poquito menos exigente con él, ¿No? – etto… dime, ¿con qué quieres empezar?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Qué tonta…_ Pensó la muchacha mientras sus dedos hurgaban inexpertamente dentro de su intimidad. Había sido tan malditamente desconfiada de él que pasaron semanas sin que pudieran relacionarse fuera de los papeles de maestro y alumno.

_Qué idiota…_ Pensó el joven mientras miles de centellas recorrían su cuerpo de norte a sur. Su mano seguía masajeando su miembro, incrementando su velocidad cada vez que a la mente le venía alguna imagen de ella. Se había sentido tan amedrentado que ni siquiera una palabra decente había podido cruzar con ella, hasta que…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Arggh! No puedo, no puedo!-chilló Rukia rascándose la cabeza. Hacía casi un mes que estaba tomando lecciones con Ichigo, y si bien el muchacho explicaba muy bien las cosas, especialmente con paciencia, el inglés era algo que la hacía sentirse idiota.

-A ver Rukia, tranquila, déjame ver que no entiendes y así te ayudaré…-dijo Ichigo conciliadoramente. A pesar de su mal carácter, Rukia ponía un verdadero esfuerzo por entender, casi juraría él, como si fuera una afrenta personal con el idioma.

-¡Aquí!-chilló la muchacha agitando el cuaderno de ejercitaciones- que NEXT TO, que UNDER, que BEHIND, que UP, que CLOSE! ¡No puedo recordar todo! ¡Para mí todos son iguales!-gruñó agitando los brazos.

-Mira, te lo explicaré de un modo más gráfico ¿sí?-sonrió el muchacho al verla bajar la guardia y mostrarse como lo que realmente era, una adolescente superada por una crisis adolescente. Con parsimonia se acercó a ella.-ahora yo estoy a tu lado, eso es NEXT TO, significa al lado, ¿Lo tienes?-preguntó el muchacho a la joven que asintió bajando la mirada.-Bien… ahora…-susurró el muchacho acuclillándose a su lado hasta quedar su mirada a la altura de sus rodillas- ahora estoy debajo de ti, eso es UNDER…-prosiguió el muchacho pensando que en realidad no estaba debajo de ella. Cuando analizó lo que realmente sería estar DEBAJO de ella, sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.- Bu-bueno… ahora…-continuó poniéndose de pie y acercándose al respaldo de la silla- ahora estoy BEHIND, estoy detrás de ti…-instruyó el muchacho apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros- ¿Me sigues?

-Co-como los ra-ratones al maldito flautista…-balbuceó la muchacha sintiendo como la sangre se concentraba irremediablemente en sus mejillas. NEXT TO no había sido casi nada, pero sentirlo UNDER casi la dejó fuera de combate, ya que la respiración de él había dado directamente contra la piel de sus piernas, dejándola erizada por completo. Sentirlo BEHIND la estaba volviendo loca, a tal extremo que no se animaba a preguntar que sería lo siguiente, y eso era…

-Bien… yo… UP es… -prosiguió el muchacho tomando la silla de la muchacha y alejándola de la mesa. Luego de correrla unos cuantos centímetros, se colocó delante de ella, y se paró atrapando sus rodillas entre sus piernas- UP es… en-encima, digo! Arriba, arriba…-tartamudeó Ichigo alejándose totalmente sonrojado.

-Y… y… ¿CL-CLOSE?- preguntó Rukia apoyando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, tratando de bajar la temperatura de esa área de su cuerpo.

-CLOSE… CLOSE es…-susurró Ichigo apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de la joven y acercando su rostro al suyo.-CL-CLOSE es…

-Ce-cerca… muy ce-cerca…-gimió Rukia sintiendo los labios de él tan cerca de los suyos, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. Sólo un poco más… un poco más CLOSE…

-Rukia, y es tarde, es hora de cenar…-avisó Hisana, su madre, tocando la puerta y trayendo a ambos, maestro y pupila a la realidad.

Avergonzados hasta la médula, ambos se alejaron rápidamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ichigo…-gimió la muchacha meneando sus caderas. Ese día había descubierto que no le era indiferente. Al contrario, descubrió que él la atraía irrevocablemente. Y la cosa había ido de mal en peor… incluso había comenzado a celarlo…

-Rukiaaa…-gruñó el muchacho acariciando su glande con el pulgar, tratando de calmar aunque fuera un poco el ardor que le producía el recuerdo de la morena. Ese día casi había mandado todo a la mierda al tenerla tan cerca, al ver la piel de sus piernas, lo sedoso de sus cabellos, lo delicioso que parecían sus labios, lo atrayente que eran. Y eso había sido sólo el comienzo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasados unos días, ambos habían tratado de olvidar el suceso, y Rukia, no queriendo tentar la suerte, había invitado a dos de sus amigos para que juntos estudiaran antes del examen que el viejo choto les iba a tomar en una semana.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado con el material de clase sobre la mesa, esperando, nerviosamente, que su alumna llegara cuando el ruido de la puerta casi hace que tire todo a la mierda.

-Ichi… ejem, sensei…-se corrigió la morena- espero que no te… LE moleste, pero hoy traje a unos amigos… tenemos el examen dentro de poco, y quisiera darles una mano…-terminó Rukia dejando pasar a sus amigos. Uno de ellos era un chico, pelirrojo, con cara de delincuente, desgarbado y con una vincha sobre su frente que no llegaba a tapar los tatuajes que allí tenia. A Ichigo no le cayó bien, para nada. A continuación entró una chica, era pelirroja, casi rubia en realidad, con unos pechos demasiado grandes para su edad y cara de estúpida. No le cayó mal, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a tener problemas con esa chica.

El presentimiento del joven se vio confirmado cuando al empezar la clase, la muchacha pelirroja, sin mucho recato, empezó a destilar baba al verlo.

No queriendo comprometerse, ni mucho menos armar una escena en su lugar de trabajo, Ichigo miró hacia donde estaba su pupila, sólo para descubrir que el amigo –Renji sino mal recordaba- estaba demasiado CLOSE de su alumna, y no le gustó ni pizca.

Rukia empezaba a arrepentirse de haber traído a sus amigos, quería pensar que especialmente a Renji, quien no paraba de acercársele, pero al ver a Orihime casi restregándole los senos a su sensei, deseó ahorcarla, meterla SIX FEET UNDER la tierra… literalmente.  
Tratando de mantener la compostura, se dispuso a realizar los ejercicios que tenía para hoy, cuando la voz de su amiga logró sacarla de sus casillas.

-Ne, sensei… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-ronroneó la pelirroja crispando los nervios de Ichigo y poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Rukia.

-Etto… Ichigo Kurosaki es mi nombre Inoue-san- respondió el joven esquivando la mirada de la pelirroja y sintiendo a su vez la mirada de Rukia sobre su persona, pero no cualquier mirada, sino un mirada bien HEAVY.

Rukia estaba a punto de quedarse sin amiga. Ya. Que tuviera que soportar los hectolitros de baba que la chica destilaba por su enamorado, vale. Que tuviera que probar sus raros experimentos culinarios, vale. Pero que tuviera que soportarla en faceta babosa en su casa, con SU… bueno, con el sensei, con Ichigo, era algo que no iba a soportar.

-Orihime, Hanataro me dijo algo interesante sobre Uryû ayer…-deslizó Rukia esperando a ver si el pez mordía el anzuelo. Con satisfacción vio como su amiga centraba toda su atención en ella. _Oh yeah… ¿who's your mamma?_- al parecer… Ishida estaba comentando que le gustaría llevar a una chica de nuestro curso al baile de gala que hará…- con cada palabra que Rukia mencionaba, más brillaban los ojos de su amiga. Pensaba decírselo de todos modos, pero agradecía a todos los dioses de tener la noticia como arma para contrarrestar lo poco disimulada que era a veces su amiga.

Ichigo finalmente pudo respirar al ver como la muchacha pelirroja se alejaba de él para sentarse al lado de Rukia y enterarse de todos y cada uno de los detalles de la noticia. Agradecido, sonrió en dirección a la morena que asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, pero poco duró su calma al ver a Renji recorrer el cuerpo de SU alumna con muy poco recato.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Ichigo sobresaltando al pelirrojo- a ver, déjame revisar tus ejercicios…-exigió el muchacho tomando el cuadernillo del pelirrojo.- My God, están todos mal… a ver, siéntate aquí que te explicaré TODO de nuevo.

Gruñendo el muchacho tatuado se sentó al lado de Ichigo, después de todo, realmente tenía que aprobar esa materia, porque si no lo harían repetir de año.

Con alivio vio como Renji se sentaba más cerca de Ichigo que de ella, permitiéndole de una vez por todas estar en paz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puedo…más…-gimió el muchacho descargándose sobre sus sábanas, avergonzado hasta la médula y realmente insatisfecho. La quería a ella. No por algún deseo morboso, no como un pasatiempo, no, la quería como novia… y más si se lo permitía.

-Por favor… por favor…-jadeaba la muchacha arqueando su espalda, sintiendo la humedad escurrir de su intimidad gracias al orgasmo. Pero a pesar de él no se encontraba saciada. Para nada. Se sentía, al contrario, más hambrienta de él, más necesitada. Se sentía vacía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo esperaba pacientemente en el umbral de la residencia para tener una clase con Rukia cuando salió Hisana-san y le abrió la puerta, pero no le permitió pasar.

-¿Pasa algo Hisana-san?-preguntó el muchacho al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la mujer.

-Vera Kurosaki-san… pues…-suspiró la mujer- no creo que Rukia se encuentre en condiciones de tener una clase hoy…

-¡¿Le pasó algo?-exclamó el joven mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha, esperando ver su rostro para ver su estado.

-Bueno, no a ella… pero Sode, la gata de Rukia… bueno, murió… y tal vez usted piensa que es algo tonto, pero Rukia amaba a esa gata, más que a nadie… y bueno… no se encuentra muy bien, no ha salido de la habitación en todo el día…

-Entiendo… -suspiró Ichigo por un lado aliviado, pero por otro lado triste por su alumna- si le parece bien, me gustaría verla… quizás pueda hacer algo por ella…

-Por favor… respeto a mi hija y por eso decidimos no molestarla, pero odio verla encerrada en su pieza… si pudiera hacer algo por ella… le estaríamos muy agradecidos…-murmuró Hisana permitiéndole ingresar a la vivienda.

El joven profesor ingresó a la vivienda, subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta.

-Rukia…-susurró golpeando suavemente la puerta- Rukia, soy yo, Ichigo… ¿Quieres hablar…?

Esperó durante unos segundos cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió muy lentamente. La muchacha, sin voltear a verlo, caminó hacia su cama y se cobijó bajo las mantas de su cama.

-Oye… déjame verte…-murmuró el chico tratando de quitar la manta de su cabeza, pero la muchacha no cedía- vamos Rukia… déjame verte…

-No…-gimió la chica muy bajito- no quiero…

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el muchacho finalmente sacando la manta.

-Porque… porque no quiero que nadie me vea así… ¡Idiota!-gimoteó rompiendo en lastimero llanto.

-Ay ay…-rezongó el pelirrojo abrazando a la muchacha- what a silly girl… you're beautiful… even when you cry… don't worry…

-Baka, háblame en japonés que cuando estoy así no entiendo nada…-gimoteó Rukia secándose las lágrimas.

-Qué niña tonta… eres hermosa… incluso cuando lloras… no te preocupes…-tradujo el muchacho limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de la joven y de sus ojos delicadamente.

Rukia se sintió sonrojar al tener a su sensei tan cerca, pero ignoró ese hecho alevosamente. Reconoció para sí misma que estar cerca de él aliviaba el dolor de la pérdida de su querida Sode.

-Mira… esta es Sode…-susurró la morena sacando un portarretrato de debajo de las sábanas y pasándoselo al joven.

Ichigo observó la fotografía con detenimiento. En ella se veía a una risueña Rukia, de unos 4 años aproximadamente, abrazando, o más bien dicho estrujando, a una gatita blanca como la nieve.

-Siempre estuvo conmigo… siempre… y muchos dirán que es una… una estupidez… pero Sode era mi amiga… lo era, en serio… a veces incluso parecía que me entendía…-balbuceó Rukia sintiendo que las lágrimas querían volver a sus ojos.

-Yo no creo que sea una estupidez… yo… yo también tuve un perro… se llamaba Kon… -murmuró el muchacho apenado- y también sufrí mucho cuando murió… y también lo consideré mi amigo… -murmuró rascándose la cabeza, sumamente avergonzado.

-Gracias Ichigo…-sonrió Rukia- yo… no creo estar de ánimo para una clase pero… tengo hambre…-susurró justo antes de que su estómago gruñera sonoramente.

-Ja ja ja… ahora le preguntaré a tu madre si no tiene algo para que comas…- sonrió el joven maestro saliendo de la habitación.

-Te quiero…-susurró Rukia una vez que Ichigo cerrara la puerta.

-Te quiero…-susurró el joven pelirrojo apoyándose del otro lado de la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Quiero verte…-susurró Rukia a punto de largarse a llorar. Finalmente había llegado el segundo semestre, y con él la libreta de notas, y con ella un 10 que casi deja inconscientes a sus padres… y con todo eso… el hecho de que había tenido que despedirse de su sensei.

-Mierda… mierda…-gruñó el joven golpeando la pared de su habitación. Ese último día tendría que haber hecho algo, dicho algo, lo que fuera… pero estaba tan dolido por tener que dejarla que sólo pudo despedirse con una reverencia, esperando que Rukia no viera el dolor en sus ojos.

-No aguanto más…-exclamó levantándose de su cama. Se calzó los pantalones, se puso las zapatillas, una campera y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Al llegar a la casa, encontró que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, menos la ventana de la habitación de ella. Podría meterse en graves problemas por esto, violación de morada a altas horas de la noche… pero ya jugado, se agarró fuertemente de las enredaderas de la pared y trepó, raspándose entero, hasta su ventana.

Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Por cada intento de dormirse, una imagen de él le venía a la cabeza. Amaba cuando se sentaba, concentrado en sus escritos, porque medía casi un metro ochenta y quedaba chiquitito por lo encogido de su postura. Amaba cuando sonreía, porque era increíblemente sexy y a la vez infantil. Adoraba verlo con el ceño fruncido por concentrarse, le daban ganas de pasar sus dedos por entre sus ojos para relajar la piel de esa zona.

-Ya no volveré a verlo…-susurró apoyando la mano sobre su corazón- ya no tiene que venir… y por qué mierda querría él estar conmigo…-gimoteó sintiéndose estúpida.

-Porque te quiero…-respondió una voz haciéndola estremecer.

-Estoy alucinando… no, estoy soñando… es eso… en cualquier momento me despertaré, como siempre, y empezaré a patear todo… es un sueño… un sueño…-canturreó la muchacha tapándose los oídos, tratando de convencerse, cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus mejillas.

-No es un sueño… no es una alucinación… y no quiero que patees nada… -murmuró el joven maestro tumbándola sobre la cama y tumbándose sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus manos y rodillas.

-Sensei… Ichigo…-jadeó Rukia sonrojándose hasta adquirir el color de una manzana madura.- yo… ah… yo…

-¿Tú me quieres Rukia…?-preguntó el situando su boca muy cerca de la suya.

-Hai… aishiteru… Ichigo…-respondió la morena acercándose a sus labios.

-En inglés… por favor…-pidió el joven delineando sus labios con su pulgar.

-Yes… Oh, yes… I love you… Ichigo…-jadeó la muchacha pateando las sábanas, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del muchacho, llevando sus manos al cuello del joven.- please… please… make love with me…-rogó antes de devorar sus labios.

-I love you too… more than everything in my life…-respondió el muchacho en cuanto tuvo un segundo para respirar.- I want you to be my woman…-gruñó empezando a desabotonar el pijama de ella con manos torpes.

-Si…-jadeó la muchacha tirando de su campera y de su remera, desesperada por sacárselas. Cuando por fin consiguió hacerlo con la colaboración del muchacho, el aliento se le quedó atascado en el pecho al ver el torso del muchacho. Era esbelto y un tanto musculoso, nada demasiado ostentoso, pero sexy al extremo. Temblando acercó una de sus manos y con la yema de los dedos acarició la cálida piel que iba desde sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales.

Mientras Rukia lo miraba, al parecer maravillada, el muchacho logró desprender finalmente la ropa de cama de la muchacha.  
Los colores subieron por su rostro al ver que la muchacha no traía puesto ningún sostén.

-No… no mires…-gimió Rukia avergonzada al darse cuenta de hasta adonde había llegado el muchacho.

-Delicious…-jadeó el chico impidiendo que la morena se tapara con una mano y tomando uno de sus senos con la otra y así llevárselo a los labios. Con avidez lamió la dulce e intacta piel de sus pechos, rodeando los rosados pezones con la lengua, tironeándolos cada tanto con los dientes, arrancando guturales gemidos de la muchacha.

-I-Ichigooo…-jadeó la muchacha arqueando su espalda, ofreciéndole sus pechos a él.

-Shhh… nos van a escuchar…-susurró el muchacho lamiendo su ombligo, provocando que la morena se estremeciera.

-No me… importa… -jadeó la muchacha atrayéndolo hacia su rostro- al diablo con todos… -gruñó antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

El joven Kurosaki aprovechó el momento y lentamente bajó las braguitas de Rukia, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. La joven, ni lenta ni perezosa, con una de sus manos desabrochó los pantalones de él y con sus piernas jaló ambas prendas, su pantalón y sus bóxers, de una sola vez.

Sintiendo la impaciencia de la joven, Ichigo bajó una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de la joven y…

-Aghh…-jadeó la muchacha al sentir los dedos de su sensei acariciar esa zona de su cuerpo. Durante un segundo pensó, avergonzada, que estaría bastante húmeda por estarse masturbando, pero al rozar el miembro del muchacho, se dio cuenta de que él estaba en el mismo estado.

-Rukia… yo…-jadeó el muchacho al límite de su resistencia. Sus dedos eran deliciosamente oprimidos por los músculos de las paredes de la joven y él sólo deseaba eso para él, sentirse atrapado en ese cálido y hermoso lugar.

-Hazlo…-gruñó la muchacha aferrándose con uñas y garras a él.

-Enana… esto va a dolerte…-gruñó el muchacho tratando de no perder el control, cosa que no era muy fácil al sentir las uñas de ella clavadas en su espalda y sus dientes mordisqueando su cuello.

-¡Hazlo, joder…!-exclamó Rukia antes de morder bestialmente su cuello.

Retirando sus dedos, el joven Kurosaki acomodó su miembro en la entrada de la muchacha y con toda la calma que pudo juntar, empezó a penetrarla.

-¡Shit…!-siseó en el mismísimo instante en que sintió rasgarse algo dentro de la muchacha. Su miembro se encontró totalmente rodeado y apretado por la humedad, la calidez y la suavidad de la intimidad de la muchacha.

-¡Oh!…-jadeó Rukia abriendo los ojos como platos al sentirlo en lo más profundo de ella. El dolor no había llegado a ser ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que había prometido. Lo único que podía sentir era al muchacho sobre ella, empujando suavemente, conteniéndose por lo que deducía al ver su rostro, pero ella quería más…

Hambrienta de él, comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo del muchacho, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda hasta su trasero.

Mandando su autocontrol a la mierda, Ichigo comenzó a moverse más rápido y profundo, penetrándola hasta la empuñadura y volviendo a salir por completo. Amaba la forma en que ella mordía sus labios para no gritar cada vez que el la embestía hasta el fondo, haciendo estremecer su pequeño cuerpo. Adoraba como lo miraba directo a los ojos casi como si fuera su presa, cuando en realidad la cosa era al revés. Amaba lo descarada que era, acariciando su cuerpo sin recato, sin pudor.

Rukia sentía como si millones de centellas recorrieran su cuerpo. Masturbarse no era nada comparado con esto, no se le aproximaba ni siquiera un poco. Toda la energía que su cuerpo manejaba ahora estaba a punto de explotar, lo sabía…

Ichigo sintió a Rukia contraerse, por lo que aceleró sus embestidas para así llegar ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que el orgasmo los arrastrara a ambos a un abismo de energía, Ichigo se retiró suavemente de ella y se recostó a su lado.

-Te amo…-murmuró el joven Kurosaki besando la frente de la morena.

-Yo también… quédate conmigo…-susurró ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Siempre…

-Always… I love you sensei…-sonrió la muchacha antes de acurrucarse CLOSE a él. Mañana vería como le explicaría esto a sus padres… ahora, sólo le importaba estar abrazada a su maestro. CLOSE, muy CLOSE.

* * *

**Espero reviews, zapatazos, chocolates *-* y PLEASEEE, visiten el foro Stop Rain de Foroactivo (no pongo la dirección porque Fanfiction es malo y no las pone ¬¬)**

**Kisses & Bites **

**Hana ;)**


End file.
